benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja:Desperacja/@comment-27970659-20160315231130
Sprawa jest oczywista że ewolucja jest kłamstwem. Darwin był wierzącym człowiekiem, dopuki nie zmarła mu córeczka, poczuł się rozczarowany, więc przestał wierzyć Bogu. I potem będąc na Galapagos wymyślił tą bzdurę ewolucyjną, ale do końca miał co do swojej teorii dość znaczne wątpliwości. Niestety, inni naukowi naiwniacy, uznali tę teorię za pewnik, i tak rozeszło się to kłamstwo na cały świat, i tysiące tak zwanych naukowców, wbrew biblijnym faktom, i archeologii, opętało drętwe naukowe umysły. Tak działa duch diabła, co jest ojcem kłamstwa. A co do biblijnych olbrzymów, to jest niezbitym dowodem że istniały i to jest prawdą, a ich praojcem było zwierzę człekokształtne najbliżej stojące pod względem gatunku, stworzonego przez Boga człowieka, było nad wyraz inteligentne i przebiegłe i miało ponad 3 metry wzrostu, swobodnie się poruszał w ogrodzie Eden miał nazwę Wąż, ale nie był gadem, tym został, jak go Bóg przeklął za żły czyn, bo zwiódł kobietę Adama, i ją seksualnie wykorzystał, to był początek upadku ludzi, ona poszła do Adama i nauczyła go tego zwierzęcego sposobu, i co za tym idzie, rozmnarzania. Po wypędzeniu z Edenu, urodziła 2 dzieci, jedno było dzieckiem Adama Abel, a drugie z półzwierzęcą naturą miało imię Kain. Był jako dorosły olbrzymiego wzrostu, i po zabiciu Abla wziął jedną z córek Ewy i odszedł do ziemi Nod, on pierwszy założył miasto Enoch, dał początek tej do dziś trwającej upadłej złej cywilizacji. Całość tych informacji można znależć w Wiki pod tyt. NASIENIE WĘŻA, jest tam podanych więcej szczegułów dotyczących sprawy Ewy i tego zwierzęcia co Bóg pozbawił go nóg i rąk i jest do dziś pełzającym gadem. Cytuję: Czy istniały olbrzymy? Wśród wielu zagadek i tajemnic jedną z ciekawszych jest kwestia ludzi zwanych Olbrzymami. Czy olbrzymy naprawdę istniały i czy są na to dowody? Tybetański lama Chagdud Tulku w swojej autobiografii zawarł fascynującą wzmiankę o tybetańskim olbrzymie górskim oraz o tym, jak poszukiwacz mistycznych relikwii natknął się na jego szczątki. Lama i jego świta w drodze do klasztoru Chudo Gompa w górach, gdzie miał oglądać tańce i ceremonialne widowisko, natknęli się na stupę w miejscu, gdzie miał być pochowany legendarny bohater Gesar, olbrzym zabity setki lat wcześniej. Według tego co napisał Chagdud Tulku (kilka miesięcy przed jego pojawieniem się w tamtym miejscu) pewien poszukiwacz skarbów i świętych relikwii, znany jako terton, przyszedł do klasztoru, aby donieść o jakiejś nieznanej istocie zakopanej w tym miejscu dawno temu. Ponieważ twierdził, że jako terton jest wcieleniem Shanpy, towarzysza Gesara, miał te informacje z pewnego źródła, któremu można było zaufać. „Byłem tutaj, kiedy położyliśmy ją pod dużą skałą nad rzeką” - mówił mnichom, próbując przekonać ich do kopania we wskazanym miejscu. Mnisi przyjęli jego wyzwanie i wkrótce w miejscu wskazanym przez tertona rozpoczęto wykopy, w okręgu o średnicy 7,5 metra. Wykopaliska zajęły kilka dni. Na dole znaleziono jednak duży kamienny dysk. Podekscytowani mnisi wezwali poszukiwacza skarbu, by pokazać mu rezultat ich wysiłków. „Obserwował, jak wciskali słupy pod skałę, aby ją wyważyć i podeprzeć" - pisze Chagdud Tulku, a mnisi i ich robotnicy mogli wyciągać masywne szczątki, „kości giganta, którego ręka miała długość ponad półtora metra”. Autor uważa, że ci olbrzymi ludożercy mogli występować w tym regionie i żywili się nieszczęsnymi ludźmi do czasu, aż zostali wyeliminowani przez legendarnego bohatera. Nie było to wykopalisko archeologiczne, ale wysiłek poczyniony dzięki umiejętnościom poszukiwacza skarbów sprawił, że kości zostały ponownie pochowane, także kamienny dysk wrócił na swoje miejsce. Teraz można się jedynie zastanawiać, czy te resztki zakopane w odległych czasach i ukryte pod z pozoru sztucznym kamiennym dyskiem należały do jakiegoś wymarłego zwierzęcia z okresu plejstocenu. Być może faktycznie były to szczątki jednego z olbrzymów, które przez cały czas pobudzały ludzką wyobraźnię na każdym kontynencie i w każdej kulturze. Kto może się przeciwstawić Synom Anaka? Olbrzymy i więksi ludzie spełniali ważną rolę w rozwoju wielu kultur. Na przykład biblijny lud Anakim według Pięcioksięgu, zamieszkiwał pewne miejsca na obszarze Kanaanu, gdzie Izraelici skarżyli się Mojżeszowi na niemożność przyjęcia wielkich mieszkańców nowej ziemi - Ahimana, Seszaja i Talmaja, potomków potężnego Anaka. „Ziemia ta, którąśmy przeszli i przeszpiegowali ją, jest ziemią pożerającą obywateli swoich, a lud wszystek, któryśmy widzieli, lud jest wysokiego wzrostu. Tameśmy też widzieli olbrzymy, syny Anakowe z rodu olbrzymów i zdaliśmy się sobie przy nich jako szarańcza...” (Księga Liczb, rozdz. 13 wer. 32-33). W desperacji Mojżesz odrzucił możliwość przyjęcia, widząc perspektywę walki z olbrzymami: „Bracia nasi zepsowali nam serce, mówiąc: Lud ten większy i roślejszy jest, niźli my, miasta wielkie i wymurowane aż ku niebu, a nad to, syny olbrzymów widzieliśmy tam”. (Księga Powtórzonego Prawa, rozdz. 1, w. 28). „Któż może stawić czoła synom Anaka?” - pytają w pewnym momencie desperacyjnie. Izraelici musieli stawić czoła też Ogowi z Baszanu, „jedynemu ocalałemu z Rafaim”. Pismo Święte mówi, że ten ogromny monarcha został pochowany w bazaltowym sarkofagu długości 4,3 metra i szerokości 1,8 metra(!) Jednak użyty przez Judejczyków i Izraelitów „pożerający ogień” (być może stworzony przez Arkę Przymierza) zniszczył olbrzymich Anakimów, pozostawiając przy życiu pojedynczych członków tego rodu w Gazie, Askalonie i Gacie. To ostatnie miejsce jest lepiej znane, jako legendarne miejsce narodzin trzymetrowego Goliata, który stanął przeciwko młodemu Dawidowi. Porażka tego wielkoluda nie przyniosła jeszcze końca olbrzymów na Ziemi Świętej. Księga Samuela podaje nam imiona innych kolosów, takich jak Benob i Sap, „którzy zginęli w bitwie pod Gob”, oraz nienazwanego olbrzyma, cierpiącego na polidaktylizm (wielopalczastość) (II Księga Samuela, rozdzial 21, wers 20). O innych zabijanych olbrzymach można przeczytać w I Księdze Kronik w rozdziale 20 w wersach od 4 do 8, gdzie opisano umiejętności Króla Dawida i jego zwycięstwa ze wszystkimi przeciwnikami: „...zabił Sobbochaj Husatczyk Syfę, który był z narodu olbrzymów... była też jeszcze wojna z Filistynami, gdzie zabił Elchana, syn Jairowy, Lachmiego, brata Golijata Gietejczyka, którego drzewce u włóczni było jako nawój tkacki... ci byli synami jednego olbrzyma z Gat”. Monstrualni Quinametzini Gdy żądny krwi Nuno de Guzman przybył do północnego Meksyku, aby założyć prowincję o nazwie Nueva Galicia, znalazł się w dzisiejszej Guadalajarze i był zaskoczony widokiem kilku dużych, opuszczonych miast. Jego tłumacze wyjaśnili mu, że te ruiny są fundamentami ośrodków ludności, zajętymi przez olbrzymich Quinametzinów. Kim były te tajemnicze istoty? Historicas Obras, traktat napisany przez pierwszego kronikarza historii Meksyku, Fernando Ixtilxochitla, opisuje wiarę ludzi zamieszkujących Chichimec na północy Meksyku w to, że wcześniej przez Amerykę Środkową przewalili się olbrzymi, którzy zajęli ziemię, a których echa wyczynów dotarły na drugą stronę świata. Konflikt między Quinametzinami a zwykłymi ludźmi był powszechny a pamięć o tej wojnie nie ograniczała się tylko do jednego regionu. Tlaxcalanie, którzy byli sprzymierzeńcami europejskich zdobywców Meksyku, przekazali Bernalowi Diazowi del Castillo to, o czym on sam wspomina w swoim dziele Crónica de la Nueva Espana: „... ich przodkowie dzielili ziemię z ludźmi o bardzo wysokich ciałach i dużych kościach, którzy byli bardzo nikczemni i źle wychowani, przodkowie zabijali ich w walkach, co spowodowało ich wyginięcie. Aby nam pokazać, jak duży byli ci ludzie, przynieśli nam kości nóg jednego z nich, były one szerokie i długie na wzrost normalnego człowieka. Byliśmy przerażeni widokiem tych kości i sądziliśmy, że ten kraj muszą zamieszkiwać olbrzymy. Nasz kapitan Cortes powiedział, że stosownym będzie odesłać tę kość do Kastylli, tak aby Jego Królewska Mość mógł ją zobaczyć. Dlatego wysłaliśmy ją, powierzając to zadanie jednemu z naszych wysłanników ...” Wiara ta umocniła się, gdy wykopano szczątki olbrzyma, kiedy Hiszpanie budowali nową cywilizację na ruinach azteckiego imperium. Franciszkanin Diego Durán podobno sam przyglądał się tym szczątkom, kiedy inny mnich, Gerónimo de Mendieta, potwierdził doniesienia, że antenaci Meksykanów z konieczności musieli walczyć z olbrzymami. Koegzystencja z innym gatunkiem była pozornie niemożliwa. Quinametzini, lub bardziej poprawnie quinametzin hueytlacame (wielcy niekształtni ludzie) w końcu zostali zmuszeni do Biblijny Goliat opuszczenia Meksyku i migracji na południe wzdłuż wybrzeża Pacyfiku, choć inni zmierzali na północ. Franciszkanin J. Mariano Rothea tak to podsumował: „... w czasach starożytnych przybyli tam ludzie i kobiety nadzwyczajnego wzrostu, najwidoczniej z północy. Niektórzy poszli wzdłuż wybrzeża Morza Południowego, inni zaś przeszli na strome zbocza górskie ...” Franciszkanin Andrés de Olmos, opisując w XVI wieku, wspomniał o ciekawym szczególe: meksykańskie olbrzymy żywiły się dębowymi żołędziami i różnymi chwastami. Ten szczegół zawarty w kodeksach pozwala na przyjrzenie się dziwnej ewentualności: czy Quinametzini mogli dożyć naszych czasów pod postacią wysokich, włochatych małpich istot, znanych jako Bigfoot, Yeti, Sasquatch i inne? Wywiady przeprowadzone przez kronikarzy ery kolonialnej pokazują, że ta tradycja utrzymywała się. Te olbrzymy, które nie zostały wytępione przez normalnych ludzi, przeniosły się na pustkowia, gdzie przetrwały resztki ich rasy. Migracja na południe? Pedro Cieza de Leon, kapelan towarzyszący garstce Hiszpanów, którzy zdołali obalić w XVI wieku inkaskie imperium, zebrał ciekawe i bardzo ważne informacje na temat olbrzymów. Krajowcy byli zdumieni i przerażeni, gdy zobaczyli nadpływającą trzcinową tratwę z istotami na pokładzie „tak wysokimi, że wysokość od kolan w dół równa była wzrostowi zwykłego wysokiego człowieka...”. Olbrzymy nie miały w sobie nic miłego: informatorzy Cieza opisali je jako ohydne z wyglądu, odziane w zwierzęce skóry lub nagie, słynące z zamiłowania do gwałtów i mordów. Czy ta grupa grabieżców mogła stanowić część olbrzymów, które wyemigrowały na południe, a które zostały przedstawione w meksykańskich kronikach jezuity Rothea? Książka Zecharia Sitchina „The Lost Realms” (1990) zawiera wzmianki kronikalne zebrane przez Fernanda Montesinosa, hiszpana odwiedzającego Peru. Wspomina on o starej inkaskiej tradycji opisującej kolonizację peruwiańskiej równiny przybrzeżnej przez „ludzi wielkiego wzrostu”, wyposażonych w metalowe narzędzia. Kiedy zniszczył je „niebiański ogień” (ciekawe o jaki ogień chodzi?), rabunki czynione przez te olbrzymy skończyły się. Czy potomkowie tych Quinametzinów mogli znajdować się w odległej Argentynie, na samym końcu Ameryki Południowej? Antonio Pigafetta, kronikarz z wyprawy Ferdynanda Magellana, opisał spotkanie z olbrzymimi tubylcami w Bahía San Julián w roku 1520. Mające dwa metry wzrostu istoty miały narzucone na siebie zwierzęce skóry, co czyniło je jeszcze większymi (odtąd w opisach pojawiają się nazwy „patagony” lub „wielkostope”, od ich nazwy wzięła się później nazwa lądu Patagonia). Pigafetta pisze: „Pewnego dnia, kiedy pojawiły się pierwsze oznaki południowej wiosny, byliśmy świadkami nadejścia krajowca, pierwszego, jakiego nie widziały nasze oczy. Był to olbrzym, jego stopy wydawały się tak duże, że jeden z naszych ludzi nazwał go „Patagon”. Stopniowo go uspokajaliśmy i po chwili jego nieufność zniknęła, on sam przedstawił nam resztę swojego plemienia, którego członkowie byli tak samo duzi i żarłoczni, jak on”. Kronikarz opisuje także huczące odgłosy tych olbrzymów. Dwóch z nich przeniesiono na pokład Patagony Patagony flagowego okrętu Magellana, obydwa jednak umarły po drodze. Nie wiadomo, co zrobiono z ich ciałami. Podróżnik Francis Drake miał zły dzień, kiedy przybił w 1578 roku do Bahia San Julián. Jego wojska stoczyły walkę z „dużymi ludźmi”, którzy tam mieszkali. W walce zginęło dwóch członków jego załogi. Piętnaście lat później Anthony Knyvet przepływał przez Cieśninę Magellana i potwierdził obserwacje patagonów, donosząc, że niektóre z nich miały ponad 3,6 metra wzrostu. W 1962 roku w pobliżu szczytu góry Torres del Paine odnaleziono dziwnych ludzi. Byli to ludzie o wzroście od dwóch i pół do trzech metrów, a ich ciała datowano na 500 lat. Czy może to być dowód na to, że opowieści o patagonach nie były tylko podróżniczymi legendami? Muzealna konspiracja W 1995 roku w wywiadzie z Alfonso Serra kataloński pisarz Miguel Aracil wspominał, że jego artykuł spowodował poruszenie wśród społeczności intelektualnej Hiszpanii. Wysunął oskarżenie, że muzea niektórych krajów bronią dostępu do zbiorów kości, a mogło by to dać dowód na istnienie olbrzymich ludzi. Niezależnemu autorowi pomogła przy tym lekarka Ana Capella i kartograf Fernando Ledesma. Mumia olbrzyma odnalezionego w XIX wieku na Alasce na tle wagonu towarowego. Patagonia w Ameryce Południowej Artykuł Aracila sugeruje, że cały region Pirenejów - pasma górskiego oddzielającego Hiszpanię od Francji - był domem prawdziwych olbrzymów, które mogą tam zamieszkiwać do dnia dzisiejszego, stając się źródłem licznych relacji o Bigfoocie. Znaczna liczba olbrzymich szkieletów wykopana została w pobliżu megalitycznego dolmenu Oren w regionie Cerdanya. Znajdowały się one pod opieką mieszkańców wsi Prullans do chwili przekazania Muzeum Archeologii w Barcelonie, gdzie albo zniknęły, albo zostały zniszczone. Według innej katalońskiej badaczki, Joan Obiols, szczątki trzymetrowego olbrzyma odnaleziono w Garós (Pirineo de Lleida). Miejscowy duchowny był jedną z osób, które badały imponujące kości. Od tamtego momentu zniknęły, pozostawiając domysły, że zostały one ukryte dla zachowania antropologicznego i archeologicznego status quo. „Zarówno archeologia jak i historia są olbrzy-mami o glinianych stopach” - pisze Miguel Aracil w jednym ze swoich artykułów. - „Ilekroć upadają, że tak powiem, mają miejsce nowe odkrycia archeologiczne, ich stopy jeszcze bardziej słabną”. Konkluzja Jak wyglądałaby nasza wiedza o ludzkich kulturach, gdyby nie było olbrzymów? Pewnie podobnie, z tym że one by w niej nie występowały tak jakby nie istniały. Nie byłoby na nie dowodów. Jednak występują one w opowieściach ludowych i mitach od Europy i obu Ameryk po najdalsze zakątki Azji. Z lekkością wspomina się o nich w świętych księgach i bajkach. Olbrzymy napełniają nas zdumieniem i zazdrością spowodowanymi ich siłą i nędznymi czynami. To żyjące w średniowieczu olbrzymy były wykorzystywane do pracy przy osiągnięciach inżynierii rzymskiego imperium. Olbrzymy mogłyby zostać zdegradowane do królestw bajek i czarodziejskich opowieści, mamy jednak dowód na to, że te wielkie istoty w pradawnych czasach dzieliły z nami świat. Autor: Scott Corrales